The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Peach Tree, hereinafter denominated varietally as "Lady Lou", and more particularly to a peach tree which is somewhat remotely similar in its physical characteristics to an unnamed peach tree to Chamberlin, Sr. (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,980) and to the June Lady Peach Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,022), from which it was derived as a scaffold mutation, but from which it is distinguished therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty by producing fruit which have a uniform yellow colored flesh and which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately May 27 through June 4 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.